God is dead
by hailthebread
Summary: God is dead and no one cares, if there is a hell i'll see you there. : )


A/N : The first chapter has graphic potrails of suicidal attempts If you are offended by this material please leave now.

Let us set the stage with the horrible storm. Thrashing winds knocked down trees nearby but you could not hear the crash over the rumble of the thunder. The lightning took the power out in most places and the rain was like a melody of tears on the roof. It was one of the worst storms Texas has seen in people had trucks that could maneuver in the rain but it was suggested to the public to stay indoors. It was almost out of nowhere honestly. All of a sudden it was grey clouds then it began. It hit them all hard. For one person the storm was bringing a metaphorical light to their situation.

" I'm gon' do it.."

" I'm gon' fucking end it."

" Kick the bloody chair over and end it..."

Lennon .M, The one standing on the brink of life and death at the moment is obviously not stable. Yet when you are alone there is no one to stop you from messing up your own life. Sometimes though all you need is a little guidance. Unfortunately from lack of a better term, a little push in the right direction. Though Lennon didn't need a push. After the little pep talk they kicked the chair from under their feet. There was a bit of a snapping sound when they did so, nothing to worry about. The gurgling would quiet down in mere minutes. Their body struggled against the ropes as a natural reaction. Good thing they did this in the only place in town with strong enough beams to hold their weight, the church. This seemed like a strange place to pick, but really the location was going to save their ass. This well thought out suicide attempt would be 'ruined' . Lennon's body was already limp and lifeless due to no oxygen to the brain so they wouldn't have to be awake for the next part.

" Mmmh hmm hmm mhh..."

A husky voice hummed while coming down the stairs of the church. popping down from the attic to go out was none other then Cassidy. First it didn't process what was swinging from the ceiling and they laughed thinking it was a childish pinata or something. After laughing it faded into a strange noise, you could literally hear the moment he realized what was hanging from the ceiling. They dropped the bottle of whisky they were holding only thankful that it didn't break. The second that they did they scrambled for the chair toppled onto the floor. Lucky for them its only been a few minutes so they weren't...all of the way dead.

" Bloody hell!"

" Shite don' die there kid...Stay wit' it"

" Come on...!"

He got the body down after a minute of panic and felt to see if they were alive. The faint pulse beat into his thumb when he checked. His thoughts drifted as he was about to breathe life back into the body...well attempt to. His thoughts drifted to the fact they were practically dead he could take their blood for later . Drink it...No! Not now. He began the best he could of CPR. His hands pushed on Lennon's Chest. Trying to breathe life back into them. He didn't know why he was so concerned he has hardly seen this persons face due to the darkness and their frantic attempts to save them. He didn't want to take them to the hospital since it was too far and the rain was pouring down. He just had to keep trying.

The body was not responding so he grabbed them up and quickly carried them to the van. Its been dark for several hours unnaturally because of the storm he was not worried about the regular jeans and shirt he wore. Once he tossed them into the passenger seat he sped away towards the Hospital. This was not a normal thing for him but it seemed that everyone around here was apt to suicide.

He couldn't have gotten there any faster. He carried the lifeless body into the check in area where the quickly got assistance with them. They were rushed into a separate room. Cass was just about to leave now that everything was under control when a nurse came to speak with him.

" How are you related again? "

The nurse asked holding a clipboard not really looking at him while she spoke.

" O-oh. Well I'm...I'm their broth'r"

He smiled and slipped his hand into his pants pocket.

" Alright, they are not in the best shape. They are asking to see you though. We thought they would have died the neck seemed...like it snapped from impact but they look fine. They are having some trouble breathing so we will keep them over night you are welcome to stay throughout that time. They are back down this hall to the left in room 6"

The nurse spat out all at once to finish up quickly. Then once Cass acknowledges what she said she left.

Cass looks in the direction of the room and wonders why the little shit would want to see him. They didn't know who he was well maybe they did. He curiously made his way to room 6 wondering what the stranger wanted from him. Maybe it was just a simple thank you?When he opened the door to the room there was a patient sitting at the ledge of the window. They couldn't jump, the windows only open a few inches. Though they sat in the little nook in the white paper cloth dress and looked almost doped up. Kind of peaceful. They were small from just looking at them. Makes sense considering they didn't weigh much. He cleared his throat to make himself known.

Hearing the noise Lennon turned their head and met Cass's eyes. He looked shocked. Their eyes were highly bloodshot, but the most beautiful color he has seen. It was almost unreal. It was like it changed in the light, but that wasn't possible was it? They tried speaking up and it hurt them.

" You did this."

" fix me "

That was one year ago today. Cass and I against the world.


End file.
